


Bright...Oh (ErenXReader) Smut

by AnimationMutation



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Attack on Titan AU, F/M, Lemon, Sex, Smut, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationMutation/pseuds/AnimationMutation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some lovey-dovey sex. Nothin' more to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright...Oh (ErenXReader) Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Deviantart was complaining about this, so I'm putting it here.

Eren Jaeger. That was his name, and boy did you love it. The way you could say it in a breathless whimper without having any harsh letter sounds to mull it up was just... damn.

After his sporadic confession of finding you 'pretty cute' in your humble little book store, you had met up at the old diner at the end of the street the next day. It had been mildly awkward at first, you too shy to say anything and he seemingly not knowing what to say after greetings. So, he just sort of blurted out his name. When you heard his last name, you couldn't help yourself from saying it multiple times, loving how it sounded. He had laughed when you rolled your tongue over it at one point, making it sound more akin to a purr.

With that, the ice was broken.

One outing turned to three, then to five, shortly becoming ten, each happening more frequently then the last. Every time he asked to see you again you agreed in earnest, chest swelling each time he smiled. Spending time with him was more then enjoyable, even if you had a hard time not being flustered at times. It didn't help that he liked to tease you. Not too often, but just enough to see you turn red and stutter. Frankly it didn't take much.

During this time, you noticed that your time together didn't really feel like... well, dates. More like friends hanging out and learning about each other. In all honesty, you were fine with it, after all, neither of you knew each other prior. That being said, neither of you had done anything outside of hugging. Though, he did peck your cheek before nuzzling into your neck once, but quickly pulled away when you tensed at the action. It wasn't that you didn't like it, you were just so new to physical contact, especially when it was so intimate. You didn't say anything about it about it though, so he lessened the contact, feeling that you didn't like it. Due to this your mind had immediately shot back on old insecurities, thinking that he didn't really find you appealing anymore once he learned more about you.

On your next outing he noticed that you had slunk yourself back into your shell that he had been working so hard to pull you out of. He wouldn't leave it alone until you finally confessed your inner torment in fear that his irritation over it would drive him away. That was the last thing you wanted after finally finding someone that seemingly wanted a romantic relationship with you.

You didn't really get a chance to finish blabbering on about your concerns, as he had suddenly grabbed your face and collided his rough lips to yours, effectively silencing you. Your eyes had widened past normal size, body frozen stiff as your entire being tingled and burned, your chest expanding dangerously with a sharp inhale.

Your fist kiss. It wasn't really romantic. It was completely spur of the moment. Entirely out of nowhere. It was.... _perfect._ Suffice to say, you were a giddy, grinning mess for the rest of the day, much to Erens' amusement.

Kissing and physical contact became more common between the two of you, as you became more comfortable with someone being so close. You found that he liked to be able to touch you in some way, weather it be you pulled tightly to his side when sitting together or just lazily holding hands as you walked down the street. He enjoyed watching you turn red, squirming under his soft gaze as he watched you work on your laptop or flip through a book. Teasingly boasting about his greatness as he demolished you in a game, greatly frustrating you, or steeling a kiss in public, you protesting in fear of turning into a lump of jelly. You loved every minute of it.

The more time you spent with him the more you noticed yourself becoming a bit... bolder. You'd run your fingers through his hair whenever you got the chance, purposely making it as messy as you could. Shyly make a comment on how handsome or adorable he looked that day, blatantly eying that taut rump of his when you thought he wasn't looking. When his temper got the best of him, which was more often then you expected from someone, you'd hold him tightly, nuzzling his neck until he calmed. You actually, selfishly even, began hoping that he was in a bad mood when the two of you met up just so you could do this. The cuddling that came afterward filled you with such fuzziness! You had even been the one to shyly spur on your heated snogging sessions.

However, that was about as far as either of you went. You wanted to go farther, if that unbearable heat in your loins that seemed to forever be present was any indication. You were just... nervous? Frightened? Probably both. You would freeze and pull away in a panic when things became too heated, not really knowing how to feel or react. The waves of emotions that coursed through you being too intense for you to handle and afraid he'd find you unappealing once disrobed.

Eren also wanted to go farther. Oh boy, did you know it. He had a bit of an immature, childish streak and it came out strong whenever you pulled away from him. You didn't really blame him. He'd be aroused and more then ready to get going when you'd shy away, tense, nervous and, later on, on the verge of tears for doing this to him.

He was understanding, more then you ever thought anyone would be, knowing this was your first relationship. As time went on, you noticed that he was becoming more sexually frustrated. He tried not to let it show, understanding that you needed to take it slower until you were comfortable enough to go through with that part of your relationship. But, damn did it seem to be taking a toll on him. His frustration would quickly turn into an anger that your hugs seemed to only make worse.

It wasn't until you accidentally walked in on him... _relieving_ himself did you finally convince yourself that this needed to stop.

The two of you had known each other a grand total of eleven months, nine of those months Eren had been referring to you as his 'girlfriend.' Which was still just so surreal to you. You weren't entirely sure what you felt toward him, nor what he really felt toward you. Yes, you found him attractive, very much so with how many times you panted his name, alone in the shower. But you didn't know if all you felt toward him was a burning lust, or if the flutter in your chest when he smiled was something more. You thought that it might be, but you didn't want to jump on anything. Well, except him. By god, did you want to have the courage to rip your clothes off and splay yourself provocatively on his bed, ready and waiting for him when he walked in, and just let him _ravage_ you.

And that's exactly what you planned to do. Well... _had_ planned.

Using the spare key he had given you, you spent your off day in his apartment while he was at work, mainly reading smut and looking at porn on your laptop. Fondling yourself through your clothes as you imagined his hands groping you. Basicly, working yourself into such a heat that you wouldn't have the mental capacity to fathom anything besides him fucking you senseless.

You were striping in the bathroom, debating on whether to have your clothes leave a trail to the bedroom or hide everything and really surprise him, when you heard the front door unlock. You froze in a slight panic. He was home early!

No worries! You could make this work! He didn't know you were here, you could still surprise him-

“(Name)? Are you here?”

Damnit.

“I-In the bathroom! How'd you know?”

“Your computer is sitting in the living room.” Well fuck. Your idea on getting so aroused so that you couldn't pay attention to anything else worked better then you planned. He knocked on the door. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah... I'm good...” This was not going pan out well...

You heard him move away from the door, the sound of his dresser drawer opening. Ah, he was changing! You had this!

You quietly cracked the door, your eyes landing on Erens' bare back as he dug around for a shirt. His strong, lightly tanned, rippling with muscle-

That arousal that had gripped you while stimulating yourself came back full swing. Before you could register what was happening, you had crossed the room and began running your hands over those toned shoulders.

Eren tensed for a second at the unexpected contact before slumping into your hands as they worked through the kinks of the day. He groaned loudly as you dug your knuckle into a particularly bad spot on his lower back.

You suddenly found yourself breathing heavily at the sound, crushing your thighs together to try and alleviate that pounding between your legs, as his muscles flexed under your touch. You were already soaked from earlier, now you were feeling moisture traveling down your legs. God, you didn't know if you could handle it much longer.

You wrapped your arms around him, all but slamming your hips into his backside. He made a startled noise, which turned into a light chuckle as he held your hands that had began to roam his strong torso.

“Jeez, (Name)! Are you sure you're-” You felt him tense against you, shifting slightly in your grasp as he felt your heated, damp skin against his quickly warming skin. Feeling your hot, ragged breath hitting between his shoulder blades, sending chills down his spine.

“(Name)... are you... wearing anything?” His voice sounded strained, almost like he was afraid of the answer.

Unfortunately, your voice wasn't currently working properly. Instead of giving an answer, your hand wriggled from his grip and shot down to his crotch, grabbing him fully through his pants. He jumped, more startled then anything at the sudden movement. You latched your mouth to the base of his neck, lightly nipping and sucking. You gave a breathless groan as you freed you other hand to ever so lightly trail up and down the dark hair that tracked from his bellybutton to his groin. Eren grunted as you abrasively palmed him, rubbing your hips farther into his.

Ohhh, the rough texture of his jeans was just enough to make a bit of friction on the swollen nub in your nethers. Your breathing became more labored in your need as you desperately undid his pants, sliding both your hands in to feel his quickly growing organ.

A displeased noise came from his throat when your hands retreated, feeling along his muscles until they ran through his hair. Your hot breath tickled his ear as you brought his head back to attempt to speak, your voice coming out in a faint whisper.

_“Fuck me.”_

Eren tensed for a split second, his breath catching, before detaching your hands from his head. Quickly turning he lifted you rather unceremoniously and all but tossed you on the bed. You propped yourself up on your elbows to watch as he struggled to remove his pants, seeming to forget that he was still wearing his shoes.

This didn't lessen your arousal, however. Oh no. You kept yourself in that high by noticing the muscles of his arms flex as he pulled at his sneakers. Watching those powerful back muscles tighten and strain under his skin as he bent around to remove his clothing. Gazing at his taunt ass and strong legs as he finally won the battle with his pants.

He clambered onto the bed, kneeling before you, still in his boxers, and just sat there. He let out a ragged breath as his eyes wandered over your nude form. He hadn't seen you fully exposed before now, you being too shy and self conscience to really strip before him. So, he drank in your whole being. Starting at your feet and moving up your legs, his eyes widening at how wet your inner thighs were. His breathing turned a little more labored upon seeing the hair of your womanhood glistening. He forced his gaze up, over your belly, pausing at your breasts as they moved with your heavy breathing, nipples fully erect. His breath hitched at your eyes; dark and lust filled.

However, your eyes weren't there to meet his. They had been tracking over Erens' form, from his untidy hair, to his darkening eyes, past his stunning body. You'd seen it before, and while you were more then impressed, your lust hazed mind had only one target. Your gaze was on his manhood that was pulling tight against his boxers. You licked your lips as you gazed in hunger at its twitching length, more then wanting to suck it dry.

You didn't hear the horse chuckle that came from your boyfriend as you started to move forward. He pushed you back onto the pillows, pulling a displeased sound from you. Well, until he spread your legs and roughly flicked your clit.

A low moan escaped, as you wiggled your hips against his fingers, demanding more friction. Your head rolled as he lightly pinched the bundle of pleasure nerves. Well, he tried to. Your juices were making it hard for him, frustrating him greatly.

You looked down when you felt him pull away and move around. You squealed as your hips were lifted up to his head, he setting your legs on his shoulders, his warm, wet tongue sliding over that overly tender spot.

There is no word to describe the sound that rang from your vocals. Goodbye, Earth! It was a nice run! You were off to fly among the stars!

Your body arched in bliss as he suckled you, giving all his attention to that nub. You didn't quit notice him slip a finger inside your hot entrance. The heated groan he made as he did so kept you more the occupied.

It wasn't until he added a third finger did you feel your soft walls stretching. He wasn't really pumping his fingers, so much as curving and splaying them. The foreign feeling was mildly discomforting. However, it wasn't anywhere near enough to distract you from your quickly building climax.

You breathing quickened drasticly, muscles tightening as that coil in your gut came closer to its breaking point. All at once, it snapped. An inhuman sound rang though the room, your legs pulling Eren closer in a sudden reflex, while your back arched into place.

The end times could have happened right then and you wouldn't have any idea, or care for that matter. The world began to come back into focus as your body turned slack. You were laying flat on the bed now, muscles twitching in elation. Your mind was starting to realize that you were no longer being touched, but there was a sound getting through your clouded hearing.

Finding the strength to lean yourself up, you found Eren still sitting between your legs, watching you intently. His breathing was heavy, your juices trickling along his chin. You vaguely pondered when he had removed his boxes. But, let's be honest, that really wasn't important at the moment.

Eren was ever so slowly pumping himself. His erection glistened with your fluid that his hand was covered in from playing with you. His eyes were dark, almost animal as he stared you down. He hissed and his muscles tightened each time his fingers grazed over his swollen tip. When his hand reached his base, his entire length pulsed in need, only to repeat the cycle. He looked almost in pain with his personal slow pleasure.

Jesus. Fucking. Christ.

This was by far the most erotic thing you had ever witnessed. Professional porn makers had nothing on what Eren was currently doing to you. You felt yourself growing hot again.

Continuing his masturbation, his other hand once again found your clitoris. You hissed out a moan and flopped back on to the bed. You were still hyper sensitive from your orgasm and honestly weren't sure if you were quite ready for round two just yet.

Eren moved over you, both hands on either side as he took an erect nipple into his hot mouth. Fuck! You weren't ready for that! Your hands laced through his hair as he sucked and nipped.

That hot need was suddenly back with a vengeance and was growing. You pulled him from your abused breast, guiding him to your lips in a sloppy, heated kiss. You swore that the AC was busted with how hot it was, the titillating sensation of your bodies rubbing together was almost too much of a sensation overload.

His hand moved down your curves while you were busy suckling his tongue. He took his lubricated length and slowly began entering your burning, soaked womanhood.

Your breath hitched at the strange feeling of him filling you. He tried to ease you by lightly biting along your neck as you attempted to catch your breath. He slid himself in slowly, allowing for you to become accustom to the feeling, a little at a time, until his hips made contact with yours. He stopped moving then. Well, he tried to. He trembled with the need to move, his hips slightly twitching every few seconds in impatience.

You found yourself almost relaxing beneath him. This was what you were afraid of? It felt strange, yes, but all those stories of it being so painful is what had been your primary concern. Pain was not something you handled well in the slightest. Two things were going through your hazed mind: everyone was lying to scare you out of having sex, or Eren knew what he was doing... Well, his dad _was_ a doctor.

Gazing up at him made your heart pull. His face was scrunched up in discomfort and concentration to keep from moving too much. He had done so much for you and your relationship, putting your needs and fears above his own. It was sweet. The thought went almost as soon as it came, however, as his hips bucked, pulling a grunt from you. His barely audible apology combined with his expression and predicament stirred that bolder side of you. Funny how he seemed to always bring it out.

Your tense body was forced to relax, Erens face lacking some tension with it. Just as he was about to ask if you were alright with him moving, you clenched your walls as tightly as you could around him. His eyes shot open with a cry, bucking hard, moving farther into you. You gasped with him. Something was hit. You didn't know what it was, you just knew you wanted him to hit it again.

“You're terrible,” he grumbled as he slowly pulled himself out.

You couldn't help but grin, your mouth open to answer but a low sigh sounded instead as he pushed back in. This slow and controlled pace continued until a low moan was drawn from you. That was all Eren need to pick up his pace.

This feeling... you couldn't quit place how it felt. The sensation of him hovering over you, his heat melding with yours to create wonderful friction on your skin. He was biting along your collarbone again, dragging loud mewls from you as he grunted with each thrust that was coming faster and more forceful then the last.

He suddenly sat up, gripping your hips with bruising strength as his steady rhythm turned into sloppy pounding. Your breasts (along with the bed) bounced with his harsh movements, the sensation of it coupled with his hungry eyes watching was helping to quickly push you to the edge.

The different angle he was at now caused him to hit that spot that he had hit earlier, in turn causing you to cry out with every blow. That coil was building again, much stronger this time. Your legs were pulled wide, your toes curling with the effort. Your hands gripped the sheets to almost ripping as the rest of you writhed at the rapidly building tension.

The dam suddenly broke for the second time. Your back arched high as your body froze in ecstasy, mouth opened in a silent scream, your sight going white. All those stares you were floating with before were exploding now.

Eran yelled for you as your walls clenched, almost painfully, around him. He slammed hard into you one last time, his sack constricting, pushing all his pent up need into you. He stayed there for a few seconds before collapsing on your already slack form, not having the thought capacity to worry about his weight.

Both of you laid there for several moments, bodies still connected and twitching in the pleasant, tingling aftermath. Eren pushed himself up on his elbows in a sluggish manner. He kissed you tenderly in weary bliss, while only one word could make itself out in your fogged mind.

_”Wow...”_


End file.
